General Slaughter
General Slaughter is a recurring villain from the Battletoads series, appearing in all games except for Battletoads in Battlemaniacs. Details General Slaughter is one of the Dark Queen's enforcers who commands her army, said to be one of her least intelligent commanders despite his rank and prefering to use his head for ramming his opponents rather than thinking. Slaughter appears as a tall bull with a muscular physique and purple mohawk, wearing various outfits over the series: * In the first game, his outfit is mainly black leather, including boots, briefs, a spiked collar, spiked shoulder pads, and a metal Viking helmet. * In the Game Boy game, he wears disjointed black leather on his collar, elbows, knees, pelvis, shoulders and wrists. The leather on his collar, knees and shoulders are spiked. * In the animated pilot, his outfit is similar to his Game Boy appearance, but he also wears a black gladiator's skirt. * In Battletoads & Double Dragon: The Ultimate Team, he wears disjointed blue battle armour on his elbows, knees, pelvis, shoulders and wrists. None of the armour pieces are spiked. * In the arcade game, he wears a similar outfit as in Battletoads and Double Dragon, but also wears a black fishnet mesh on his upper arms (connecting his pelvis and knee armour) and forelegs (connecting his shoulder and elbow armour) and an earring on his left ear. He curiously has two pairs of horns in this game. Appearances In the first game, Slaughter is fought as a boss in Stage 10, the Rat Race. To reach him, you need to successfully deactivate all the bombs while racing the rat. He mainly moves forward slowly and ram the player if he gets close, getting faster as the fight goes on. The best strategy against him is to jump on his back and attack him from behind. In the Game Boy game, Slaughter is the boss of the first stage. as such he can be easily defeated by doing jumping attacks. In Battletoads & Double Dragon: The Ultimate Team, Slaughter appears three times as a miniboss in Stage 5, Missile Mayhem. His fighting method has changed since the first game; he whacks the player with his hands if you get close enough to him, and if they try to headbutt him, he will attempt to charge at them with his horns. The ferocious bull makes his last major appearance in the arcade game, where he is the boss of Level 1. He attacks much like in the Double Dragon game, charging from a distance and pounding in close range. Whenever he is knocked down the player can boot him out of the screen, after which he jumps back again in the fighting arena in the general position of the player. General Slaughter also makes an appearance in the animated pilot as one of the Dark Queen's assistants. Oddly, he is the only one that speaks and is referred to by name. He was voiced by Scott McNeil. Gallery Artworks= GeneralSlaughterGB.png|Battletoads (Game Boy) GeneralSlaughterArcade.png|Battletoads (Arcade) GeneralSlaughterZapPax.jpg|Zap Pax card GeneralSlaughterTVPilot.jpg|TV pilot |-| Sprites= GeneralSlaughterSpriteNES.png|Battletoads (NES) GeneralSlaughterSpriteMD.png|Battletoads (Mega Drive) GeneralSlaughterSpriteAmiga.png|Battletoads (Amiga) GeneralSlaughterSpriteGB.png|Battletoads (Game Boy) GeneralSlaughterSpriteDDNES.png|Battletoads and Double Dragon (NES) GeneralSlaughterSpriteDDMD.png|Battletoads and Double Dragon (Mega Drive) GeneralSlaughterSpriteDDSNES.png|Battletoads and Double Dragon (SNES) GeneralSlaughterSpriteArcade.png|Battletoads (Arcade) Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies